Tails.jar
I love Sonic. The only game in the Sonic franchise I don't like is Sonic '06. So when a game called Tails.jar caught my eye, I was shocked and happy. I downloaded the file and played it. The Sega logo opened the game. Then the Sonic Team logo and a logo that said Stripy Fun Games. It then cut to a picture of Angel Island. The music for the 2-player version of Emerald Hill Zone was playing. The camera zoomed in on Angel Island. Before I could press anything, Mecha Sonic appeared! He was blood red and had tons of spikes growing out of his head. The music turned into Hidden Palace from Sonic 2 when this happened. Tails flew over into Angel Island. The title, "Tails.jar" appeared. I pressed G and the game started. It cut to Collision Chaos. It stated the instructions: "Press Q to jump. Press Q in midair to fly, and press Q when flying to gain height. Press E when flying to lower height. Press W while running to skid. Use the arrow keys to run. Press W to look up and R to crouch. Press Q while crouching to spin dash. Press R in midair to drop dash. And press R when running to roll." I went through the level like normal. Then came the boss. A giant bloodied Caterkiller! I defeated him in 6 blows, however. It then cut to Genocide City. Mecha Sonic was there. He pressed a button and with the power of a button, Metal Sonic flew into my face. I defeated him in 8 blows. Mecha Sonic held up a Capsule and flew away. Meanwhile, it cut to Scrap Brain Act 3. I flew over the whole level with flight power (which surprisingly didn't run out). I cleared the act somehow, and then the whole level was starting to collapse! Before I could push a button, I was teleported with a flash to Wood Zone. Espio, Sally Acorn and Vector were there. Sonic was there, too! He was floating around, surrounded by a blood red shield and 2 blue emeralds (nicknamed the Underworld Emeralds in the readme) around him. He screamed and then this happened: Sonic: Tails, help me! Tails: Okay! He jumped on Sonic and the shield broke. The emeralds flew to Mecha Sonic, who turned into Devil Mecha Sonic (the only difference is horns and a pitchfork)! He teleported me and him to a red version of Chemical Plant. I killed him with 15 blows. And then I was teleported to Spring Yard. Mecha Sonic was there. I killed in 18 blows (!). I then was teleported to Oil Ocean on the Tornado, driven by Sonic. Tails stroke a pose and there was text reading "THE END". The game went to the title screen after that. I still slept well and didn't go paranoid. But then again, I have kept the game and have made a playthrough of it. If you want to download Tails.jar, go to gamejolt.com/oddity/33. NOTE: THIS IS NOT REAL. AND I KNOW I FORGOT TO POSITION THE SEGA LOGO RIGHT. Category:Sonic Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:My name is Doof, and you'll do what I say! Category:Busy little bee, aren't I? *GONG*